disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kim Kolwiek (serial)
Kim Kolwiek to serial należący do Disney Channel Original Series. Fabuła Serial opowiada o rudowłosej nastolatce Kim Kolwiek, która jest agentką oraz jej niezdarnym koledze o imieniu Ross Rabiaka. Na co dzień zajmują się ratowaniem świata od zagłady z rąk czarnych charakterów, w tym szalonego Dr Drakkena i jego asystentki Strzygi na czele. Naturalnie nie mogą oni zapominać o codziennych obowiązkach takich jak choćby szkoła czy praca... Kim Kolwiek można by nazwać dziewczęcym odpowiednikiem Batmana. Rano chodzi do szkoły, a wieczorami i nocami walczy ze złem i ratuje świat. Potrafi zatrzymać lawinę, wsadza do więzienia kryminalistów. Dla Kim nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Bohaterowie Główni Bohaterowie * Kimberly "Kim" Anna Kolwiek '(ang. ''Kimberly Ann Possible) ** Wygląd: Długie rude włosy i zielone oczy. ** Wiek: Serie 1-2: 16 lat. Seria 3: 17. Seria 4: 18 lat ** Opis: Główna bohaterka. Uczennica szkoły wyższej w Middletton, a zarazem "agentka" ratująca świat przed zagładą z rąk czarnych charakterów. Kimmie jest cheerleaderką, z czego można wywnioskować, iż jest bardzo zwinna. Odznacza się także wielką ambicją, co nieraz prowadzi ją do kłopotów. Zbiera pluszmutanty (ang. "Cuddlebudys"), a jej ulubiony to pangur, którego nie pozwala nawet prać. Jej ulubiony sklep z odzieżą to Club Banana, gdzie dostaje zresztą pracę (4 seria). Jej przyjaciółka jest Monique. * 'Ronald "Ross" Rabiaka '(ang. Ron Stoppable) ** Wygląd: Blondyn, brązowe oczy, piegi. ** Wiek: Serie 1-2: 16 lat. Seria 3: 17. Seria 4: 18 ** Opis: Najlepszy przyjaciel Kim, a od momentu pocałunku w filmie "Szatański Plan" (ang. So The Drama) jej chłopak. Towarzyszy jej w niemal każdej misji. Ma rozczochrane blond włosy, brązowe oczy, piegowatą twarz i duże uszy. Właściciel kretoszczura Rufusa, którego nosi w kieszeni. Ulubione powiedzonko (ang. catchfrase) Rossa to "Bazooka!". Chłopak jest bardzo niezdarny, lecz bez niego żadna misja Kim nie powiodła by się i nie byłoby tylu zabawnych sytuacji. Uratował świat w filmach "Było, jest i będzie" i "Zakończenie Studiów!". Posiada starożytną małpią moc (ang. Mistic Monkey Power). Ross uwielbia tacos, burrito, nachos oraz danie własnej roboty Tanacho (połączenie tacos i nachos). W czwartej serii zostaje członkiem szkolnej drużyny futbolowej (w poprzednich seriach był maskotką drużyny), a także dostaje pracę w SmartyMarcie (dział zoologiczny). Nierzadko przez jego niezdarność w trakcie misji z Kim, niszczy misterne plany złoczyńców. Posiada również wiele ukrytych talentów, np. konstruktorski. W odcinku "Bad Boy" okazuje się, iż doskonale sprawdza się jako jeden ze złoczyńców. W jednej z rozmów z Nauczycielem Pilnikiem ocenia się jako ambitnego ucznia. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, iż ma średnią 3,00. W czwartej serii jego średnia wynosiła 3,50. * '''Wade Load ** Lat: Serie 1-2: 10 lat; Seria 3: 11 lat. Seria 4: 12 lat ** Wygląd: Afroamerykanin, czarne włosy, pulchny ** Opis: Przyjaciel Kim, informujący ją o problemach na świecie, a także nowych prośbach o pomoc umieszczonych na jej stronie. Ciemnoskóry, niski i "puszysty" chłopak z czarnymi włosami oraz oczami. Przez pierwsze 3 serie (nie licząc odcinka 60) cały czas widać go tylko w jego pokoju. Nierzadko dostarcza Kim sprzęt własnej roboty. Skończył studia w wieku 3 lat (według angielskiej wersji ukończył szkołę średnią i studia w 8 miesięcy). W 4 serii zakochuje się w Monique. * Rufus ** Lat: (serie 1, 2, 3) – 4, (4 seria) – 6 ** Wygląd: Różowa skóra, goły kretoszczur. ** Opis: Zwierzak Rossa. Nagi kretoszczur, którego Ross kupił w dzieciństwie (gdy Kim założyła stronę internetową i dostała pierwszą misję). Mimo bycia golcem (inna nazwa kretoszczura), Rufus wykazuje się wielką inteligencją i umiejętnością mowy. Potrafi zaprogramować magnetowid lub drukarkę. Często używa angielskiego pomieszanego z własnym językiem. Podobnie jak właściciel, lubi nachos z serem oraz powiedzenie "Bazooka!". W jednym z odcinków serialu "Lilo i Stich" kosmita Jumba pomylił go z jednym ze swoich eksperymentów (607). Postacie drugoplanowe * Bonnie Rockwaller – szkolna rywalka Kim, która zrobi wszystko, aby ją ośmieszyć. Ma długie brązowe włosy i lekko skośne, turkusowe oczy. Jest bardzo arogancka i nieuprzejma. Pociągają ją bogaci mężczyźni (odcinek "Ross milionerem"). Wywyższa się i uważa za lepszą od innych. Uwielbia kiedy inni wykonują jej rozkazy. Często także podważa decyzje Kim, jako kapitana szkolnej drużyny cheerleaderek, równocześnie sama chce objąć tę funkcję. W seriach 1, 2 i 3 Bonnie chodzi z Brickiem, kapitanem drużyny futbolowej. Jednak w 4 serii zostaje przez niego porzucona i zaczyna chodzić z Seniorem Seniorem Juniorem. Ma dwie starsze siostry, które traktują najmłodszą jako najgorszą. Jej mama jest typowym przykładem opiekuńczej matki. Często Kim słyszy z ust Bonnie: "No tak, bo przecież musisz ratować świat". W odcinku "Zamiana" okazuje się że całkiem lubi Kim. * Byku (ang. Brick Flagg) – chłopak Bonnie. Kapitan drużyny futbolowej. Szkolny mięśniak. W czwartej serii wyjeżdża do koledżu. * Josh Miękki (ang. Josh Mankey) – chłopak, który podobał się Kim w 1 i 2 serii serialu, pojawia się w kilku odcinkach. * Monique – najlepsza przyjaciółka Kim. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna z długimi, kręconymi włosami i brązowymi oczami w kształcie migdałów. Pojawia się w filmie "Kim Kolwiek: Szatański plan", "A Sitch in Time" i niektórych odcinkach. Wade zakochuje się w niej w 4 serii. * Drużyna cheerleaderek – składa się z Kim , Bonnie, Tary, Liz, Crystal, Hope i Marcelli. * Rufus3000 – występuje w filmie "A Sitch in Time". Jest potomkiem nagich kretoszczurów, alarmuje Kim i wciąga ją do swojego planu. * Drużyna G (ang. Team Go) – oddział superbohaterów broniących swojego miasta przed złoczyńcami. Kiedyś do ich oddziału należała także Strzyga (ang. Shego), ale przeszła na stronę zła. Obecnie dowódcą herosów jest Hego, mający niebieską moc dającą nadludzka siłę, w zespole jest także Mego o purpurowej mocy pozwalającej mu się zmniejszać oraz bliźniaki Wego z czerwoną mocą pozwalającą im tworzyć własne kopie. Team Go poznajemy w odcinku "Go Team Go". Ciekawostką jest, że ich imiona w języku angielskim oznaczają: Shego – Ona naprzód! Hego – On naprzód! Mego – Ja naprzód! Wego – My naprzód! * Hanna Rabiaka – (ang. Hannah Stoppable) adoptowana siostra Rossa. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Big Bother". Jest jeszcze niemowlęciem, ma czarne włosy i oczy. Ross jeszcze tego nie wie, ale życie Hanny jest powiązane ze szkołą Yamamuchi, w której kiedyś był. * Yori – uczennica szkoły Yamamuchi. Pomagała Rossowi na wymianie. Razem walczyli przeciwko Monkey Fistowi. pierwszy raz w odcinku Zamiana * Lilo Pelekai – mała hawajska dziewczyna. Po porwaniu Stitcha, najpierw niechętnie współpracuje z Kim, ponieważ ta uważa, że jest jeszcze za młoda. Później ją jednak ratuje, gdy dr. Drakken ją porywa. Obie zostają przyjaciółkami. * Stitch – genetyczny eksperyment 626. Zostaje porwany przez dr. Drakkena, na zlecenie Chomikvilla w celu sklonowania go. Zostaje skuty w kajdany razem z Kim. Na szczęście Lilo ratuje całą sytuację. * Jumba Jookiba – twórca eksperymentów genetycznych. Pomylił swój eksperyment z Rufusem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Rufus nie jest eksperymentem i mógł wrócić do Rossa. * Wendy Plickly – ekspert od spraw świata. Jest fanem Kim Kolwiek. Gdy świat jest w niebezpieczeństwie pisze do niej e-mail. Później jeszcze przebiera się za Kim. * Pan (Steve) Pilnik – nauczyciel Kim i Rossa; jest bardzo surowy. Był kiedyś wojskowym. Często wozi drużynę cheerleaderek na zawody. W 4 serii pracuje z Rossem w Smarty Mart. W odcinku "Powstrzymać Oddział G", zakochuje się w Strzydze. Rodzina Kim * Dr James Timothy Kolwiek – ojciec Kim. Jest naukowcem w laboratorium badań nad zaawansowaną technologią i specjalistą od rakiet. Ma brązowe włosy z siwizną. Nosi beżową koszulę i spodnie od garnituru. * Dr Annie Kolwiek – matka Kim, jest neurochirurgiem. Ma rude włosy, granatowe oczy i zazwyczaj jest pokazywana w swoim szpitalnym fartuchu. * James "Jim" Kolwiek Jr. i Timothy "Tim" Kolwiek – młodsze rodzeństwo Kim. Mają zdolności do montowania różnych urządzeń, ale też i zniszczeń. Posługują się między sobą własnym językiem (zwrot "-Hika bika bu-Husia"). Z powodu ponadprzeciętnego IQ w serii 4 zaczynają chodzić do tej samej szkoły, co Kim. Mają najeżone brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Obaj noszą jeansowe kurtki, tyle że Jim ma czerwoną, a Tim zieloną. W 4 serii zostają maskotkami szkolnej drużyny po Rossie. * Nana Kolwiek – babcia Kim. Mieszka w domu spokojnej starości na Florydzie. Występuje w odcinku "Golden Year" i "A Very Possible Christmas" * Larry '''– kuzyn Kim , a także przyjaciel Rossa. Ma 19 lat. Występuje w odcinkach "Monkey Fist Strikes", "Larry's Birthday" oraz pojawia się na chwilę w odcinkach "Grudge Match" "Homecoming Upset". * '''Joss Kolwiek – młodsza kuzynka Kim, nade wszystko chce być taka jak ona (później jej ulubieńcem jest Ross). * "Slim" Kolwiek – starszy brat Jamesa Sr. Possible, wujek Kim. Mieszka na zmechanizowanym ranczu ze swoją córką Joss. Oboje występują w odcinku "Showdown at Crooked D". Złoczyńcy * Drew Theodore P. Lipsky/ Dr. Drakken ** Wygląd: Niebieska skóra, czarne włosy, granatowy płaszcz, czarne rękawice. ** Opis: Wróg Kim, który razem ze Strzygą próbuje podbić świat. Na jego lewym policzku widnieje blizna. Nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać imienia i nazwiska Rossa, wyjątkiem jest końcówka filmu "Szatański Plan", kiedy to jego plan legł w gruzach, w ostatnim akcie porażki wypowiedział nazwisko Rossa, jednak w następnej serii wciąż nie mógł go zapamiętać. Z Kim walczy głównie za pomocą futurystycznych broni o różnych właściwościach, które zwykle kradnie innym, często je ulepszając. Sam czasem potrafi stworzyć doskonałe wynalazki. W czasach studenckich był jednym z przyjaciół w paczce m.in. z ojcem Kim, ale po tym jak został przez nich wyśmiany po stworzeniu kobiet-robotów, porzucił studia i "przeszedł na ciemną stronę". * Strzyga ** Wygląd: Czarno-zielone włosy, czarno-zielony kostium. ** Opis: Pomaga Dr Drakkenowi zniszczyć świat. Posiada moc, jaką w dzieciństwie obdarzyła ją i jej braci kometa,uderzająca w ich domek na drzewie. Dzięki niej Strzyga może z łatwością wszystko miażdżyć, niszczyć itp. Posiada nieograniczoną siłę. Ze wszystkich wrogów Kim jest najbardziej inteligentna (jak przyznała w jednym odcinku, skończyła szkołę z samymi szóstkami). Kiedyś razem ze swoimi braćmi chroniła świat przed złem. W 4 serii wyjaśnia się, że Strzyga walczy, bo chce być tą która pokona Kim na dobre. W odcinku "Powstrzymać Oddział G" (4 seria) dostaje pracę zastępczej nauczycielki w szkole w Middleton. W filmie "Szatański plan" pojawia się informacja o tym, że Strzyga ma takie samo IQ jak Kim. Z odcinków "Oddział G" (2 seria) oraz "Buldogi i Obcy" (4 seria) można wywnioskować, że Strzyga ma swoją dobrą stronę i lubi Kim. Ale jeszcze bardziej lubi z nią walczyć. * Mama Drakkena – miła starsza pani, która zupełnie nie wie o tym, że jej "Drewbie" jest geniuszem zbrodni. Uważa, że Drakken jako doktor u pracuje w radiu. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Dzień Matki". Ciągle ośmiesza syna i zawstydza Strzygę. Nosi żółtą suknię, kanciaste okulary i ma rude włosy. Uwielbia pić kawę. * Monty Fisk (Montgomery Fiske) – angielski lord, fanatyk małpiej mocy, który postanowił wykorzystać ją do zostania małpim królem i do opanowania świata. Za pomocą inżynierii genetycznej upodobnił swoje ciało do ciała małpy. Jako jeden z nielicznych Villanów korzysta z magii. Zna kilka orientalnych sztuk walki. Pojawia się w odcinku "Monty Fisk wkracza do akcji", w którym to zdobywa Mistyczną Małpią Moc (ang. Mistic Monkey Power). Mieszka w starym zamku, prawdopodobne gdzieś w Wielkiej Brytanii. Za pomocników służą mu wyszkolone przez niego małpy ubrane w czarne stroje ninja i posługujące się mocnymi kijami. Zwykle pokonuje go Ross. Został również pokonany przez młodszą siostrę Rossa, Hanę. W odcinku "Oh Nie! Yono!" uwolnił małpę o imieniu Yono i w zamian za pomoc zniszczenia szkoły Yamamuchi, zapragnął pójść "Ścieżką Yono". Po tym jak pokonała go Hana, tak jak Yono, zmienił się w kamienny posąg. * Profesor Dementor (Hildegard Demenz) – jeden z wrogów Kim. Jest niskiego wzrostu i ma żółtawy odcień skóry. Nosi czarny hełm. Ma niemiecki akcent. Jest osobistym rywalem Drakkena, który często kradnie mu wynalazki. W 4 serii próbuje zdobyć strój bojowy Kim. * Duff Killigan – kolejny z Villainów, tym razem szalony golfista. Jest urodzonym Szkotem, co podkreśla swoim strojem (kilt), jego sterowiec jest w szkocką kratę. Z powodu jego niszczycielskich zapędów, wiele znanych na całym świecie pól golfowych zostało przed nim zamkniętych (pierwsza była Japonia). Duff atakuje wybuchającymi piłeczkami golfowymi, które wybija kijem z ogromną prędkością. Równie dobrze walczy kijami golfowymi. Podobnie jak Monty Fisk, mieszka w starym zamczysku na osamotnionej wyspie pełnej pułapek. * Leszcz ’Lech’ (pol. Gil Moss (Gill)) – dzieciak z obozu Przechlapy. Chodził tam razem z Rossem. Po kąpieli w jeziorze z zatrutą wodą staje się mutantem. Chce zamienić całą ludzkość w to, czym sam się stał. Po pokonaniu przez Rossa, zostaje mu przywrócony ludzki wygląd i poddano go resocjalizacji. Okazuje się że jako człowiek też nie jest szczęśliwy i postanawia ponownie stać się mutantem. * Senior Senior Senior – starszy kryminalista, razem z synem chce terroryzować ludzi. Robi to raczej z nudów. Bardzo stara się być dobrym przestępcą, dlatego czyta mnóstwo poradników "Jak być złym" i kupuje masę sprzętu dla przestępców. Należy do klubu milionerów, który nic nie wie o jego przestępczej naturze. * Senior Senior Junior – syn Seniora Seniora Seniora. Rozpieszczony narcyz, najwyraźniej niezbyt inteligentny. Marzy by zostać gwiazdą pop. Nie interesują go kryminalne plany ojca. Najczęściej jest pokazywany w żółtej koszuli, w niebieskich jeansach z brązowym paskiem. * Doktor Jacques von Chomikvill – zły kosmiczny myszoskoczek, który myśli, że jest chomikiem. Weszedł w spółkę, która miała na celu sklonowanie Stitch'a. Drakken i Strzyga przetrzymywali Stitch'a, jednak Lilo z pomocą Kim i Rossa uwolnili go. * Jackie the Jackal (Jackie Oakes) – wrestlingowiec o małym rozmiarze. Aby stać się mistrzem zapasów, użył amuletu Anubisa, który zmienił go w potężną szakalokształtną istotę. * DNAnia (Amy Hall) – szalona pani genetyk i wielka fanka zwierząt. Fanka kolekcji pluszmutantów (z ang. "Cuddlebudys") i twórczyni ich żywych odpowiedników. Połączyła swoje DNA z gorylem w 3 serii, stając się Gorrila Fistem. * Killer Bebes – roboty mające kształt blond dziewczyn, stworzone przez Drakkena. Po swojej pierwszej porażce, w nie do końca jasny sposób odbudowują się i zaczynają się produkować seryjnie. Zrobiły z Bonnie swoją królową i podłączyły się do jej mózgu, zyskując jej charakter. * Fukushima – Uczeń szkoły ninja. Pracował dla Monkey Fista. * Aviarius – Wróg drużyny G i maniak ptaków. Jego broń, kostium i roboty przypominają ptaki. Hoduje olbrzymiego kondora. * Alf-Omega (Gemini "Sheldon") – Wróg Przyjaciół Prawa (ang. Global Justice), ma psa Bobika (ang. Pepe), nie cierpi swojej bliźniaczki – doktor Dyrektor – ponieważ ona nie okazuje mu szacunku, choć jest od niej starszy (tylko 2 minuty). Posiada swoją organizację przestępczą o nazwie "WWEE" – czyli Worldwide Evil Empire. Nosi przepaskę na prawym oku, a jego prawa ręka została zastąpiona mechaniczną, która służy mu jako broń. * Motor Ed (Eddy Lipsky) (pol. Ed Paliguma) – kuzyn Drakkena. Jest mechanicznym geniuszem, uwielbia szybkie pojazdy i muzykę metalową. Jego ulubione powiedzenie to "poważka". Uważany przez matkę Drakena za czarną owcę w rodzinie. Otwarcie podkochuje się w Strzydze, która pozostaje niewzruszona na jego zaloty. * Warmonga – Zielona kosmitka o wzroście 10 stóp. Pojawia się w odcinku "Mad Dogs and aliens". Reklama szamponu Drakkena z odcinka "Rappin' Drakken" dotarła do jej planety i uznała go za Wielkiego Błękita (The Great Blue). Warmonga zginęła w odcinku "Graduation". * Camille Leon – genetyczny eksperyment mody. Dziewczyna potrafiąca zmieniać swój wygląd (także na męski), techniką "nanomorfingu". Przypomina Paris Hilton. Jej imię i nazwisko brzmią jak Kameleon co odnosi się do jej umiejętności. Ma kotkę rasy sfinks, Debiutantkę, którą nosi w swojej torebce. * Adren-Alina – prowadziła program w którym wykonywała różne niebezpieczne numery, jak na przykład skoki ze sterowca na bungee itp. Za sprawą tego programu jeden z braci Kim złamał sobie rękę, a drugi nogę. Poza tym okazało się, że Adren-Alina jest oszustką. * "Big Daddy" Brotherson – gruba i wpływowa osobistość przestępczego podziemia. Posiada wiele użytecznych informacji, dzieli się nimi z tymi, których na to stać. Jest wyczulony na słowa związane z "kiwaniem". * Vinnie Wheeler – cwaniak i oszust finansowy. Został zatrudniony przez Seniorów aby kierował ich majątkiem, kiedy oni będą zajęci organizowaniem przestępstwa. Wheeler ich jednak oszukał i przejął prawie cały ich majątek. * Hank Perkins – Chłopak, którego Killigan zatrudnił do pomocy, kiedy Strzyga i Drakken rozchorowali się na grypę. Kiedy i Kiligan choruje, Hank przejmuje pałeczkę przy kontynuowaniu zbrodni przestępców. Jak sam powiedział, ma małe doświadczenie w przestępczych spiskach ale szybko się uczy. W 4 serii powraca jako "konsultant zła" i udaje mu się nawet rozkręcić niezły biznes z Drakkenem. * Zły Oddział G – powstał, gdy Elektro Nika zmieniła charakter braci Strzygi. Zły Oddział G został uratowany przez Kim, Rosa, Rufusa i Strzygę. Zły Oddział wystąpił w odcinku Stop Team Go. * Zorpox – to Ross, który w odcinku "Bad Boy" zamienił się z Drakkenem charakterami. Ross stał się z powrotem dobry dzięki Kim, Rufusowi i dr Drakkenowi, którzy naprawili złowrogomat. Po raz drugi Zorpox pojawia się w odcinku Stop Team Go, kiedy to Elektro Nika przypadkiem zmienia w niego Rossa. * Frugal Lucar(Francis Lurman) – pracownik sklepu Smarty Mart w Philadelphi. Jako przestępca dokonywał zbrodni z wykorzystaniem towaru z przeceny. Jego największym planem było zniszczenie Globalnego Internetu za pomocą specjalnego wirusa. * Falseto Jones – używa zwierzaków do kradzieży. Najbardziej lubi grenlandzkie psy. Ma cieniutki głosik. * Matmniak – matematyczny geniusz, a zarazem szaleniec. Matematyki używa w złych celach i często używa jako poleceń, pojęć matematycznych typu: "przemnożyć ich". Wykasował Rossa z komputerów(w szkole, pracy i wykasował mu prawo jazdy). Ostatecznie pokonuje go ojciec Rossa. * Warhock' – kosmita, który wraz z Warmongą próbował zawładnąć światem. Nie trwało to długo, bo Ross pokonał jego i Warmongę. * Elektro Nika – za broń służy jej oczywiście... elektronika. Stara przeciwniczka Oddziału G, dość długo przebywała w więzieniu, a po wyjściu postanowiła zrobić z Oddziału G przestępców. Narobiła trochę kłopotów Kim, bo nie wiedziała że Strzyga stała się zła. Pokonał ją Oddział G przy pomocy Kim, Rossa i Rufusa. * Faszyniści – Chino, Espadrille i Hoodie, oszuści podrabiający projekty słynnych projektantów mody. Wynajęli Camile Lione aby ukradła dla nich plany nowego projektu. Trafili jednak do więzienia, gdzie opracowali nowy kostium dla Kim, zniszczyli jednak projekt, kiedy odmówiono im wypuszczenia na wolność. Nie wiedzieli jednak że Rufus zdążył wszystko zapamiętać. Obsada Odcinki Kim Kolwiek gościnnie * "Lilo i Stich" 47. odcinek – "Rufus" (Stich zostaje porwany przez Drakkena. Aby mu pomóc, Plikley pisze e-maila do Kim Kolwiek. Kimmie, Ross, Sim i Rufus przylatują do domu Lilo. Jamba myśli, że Rufus to eksperyment 607. Kim Kolwiek idzie uratować Stitcha, ale zostaje złapana przez Strzygę. Ostatecznie Lilo i Rufus ratują Sticha i Kimmie, Strzyga i Drakken zostają pokonani, a Jamba dowiaduje się, że Rufus to kretoszczur. Później Lilo, Stich, Jamba, Plikley, Rufus, Kimmie i Ross tańczą przy ognisku taniec hula.) * Kim Kolwiek pojawiła się także gościnnie w serialu Fillmore na tropie oraz odcinku popularnego serialu Fineasz i Ferb Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru. Zobacz też * Kim Kolwiek (postać) * Kim Kolwiek (film) ar:دامو ستحيل da:Kim Possible en:Kim Possible es:Kim Possible fi:Kim Possible it:Kim Possible pt-br:Kim Possible zh:麻辣女孩 Kategoria:Disney Channel Original Series Kategoria:Seriale